


Someone to You

by electricmindart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, The Nox Fleurets Are The Only Ones To Make Older!Noctis Shave, also they're married and it's explained why, brief mentions of strangling threats?? like so brief, it's really soft though, sorta focuses on Ravus's emotions, yeah verse 2 was the main idea of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: It takes a moment to regain a sense of how things ended up as they are sometimes.





	Someone to You

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at writing prompts and saw a set for "a kiss..." so I asked my lovely fiance to challenge me with a prompt and ship, leading to: ravnoct + a kiss... out of love
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ravus still couldn't wrap his head around it in the slightest. He spent so much time hating the prince before. So much time hating his  _ father _ before. It seemed that somewhere down the line there was an epiphany. Noctis had been seen as fit to rule and then proved it himself. Now he was truly king and Ravus could see no fault in his reign thus far. He had put effort into Eos-wide reconstruction, not just Lucis or Insomnia. He aided in Tenebrae’s recovery and Accordo’s much-needed rebuild (even if neither him nor Ravus could manage to bring themselves to actually go on account of the sorrow they faced that still felt fresh for them). Noctis even managed to reach out to the Niflheim Empire to aid those who needed more assistance than the scorn they were given. Galahd was on the list as well as so many other nations and Noctis was doing his best to provide help to each of them.

“They helped me,” Noctis had told him in the quiet of a starry night under the dark blanket of a white-freckled sky, “It’s only fair that I return that favour as best as I can. I have friends from these places and they need help that I can provide.”

He really had impressed Ravus.

Maybe that lasting impression of a real king - one unafraid to stand up to a common enemy - was what led to where they were now: wrapped up in a blanket, bodies entwined on the couch of a shared home as they let nonsense sound from the television. Night creeps above through the windows of the citadel apartment, one Noctis had loved so much he held onto in order to have not only a place to stay but a place full of memories, old and new.

"Someone's deep in thought." Noct hummed, leaning back into Ravus with a smile. The feeling of the gentle thrum of words resonated in his chest. It felt… warm.

Ever since this arrangement happened, the one where Ravus found himself pledging his heart to Noctis - something that began with the quickest way to bring peace between kingdoms in honour of his sister’s wish, but evolved along the line to something sincere in feelings the more Ravus reconnected with the King of the Light whom he used to be friends with as a child. He never expected before for nights like these with joined bodies and loose (and in Noct’s case  _ stolen _ ) clothing. It was grossly loving in the most casual sense of the feeling.

"Just some minor contemplation." Ravus replied, fingers playing with the hem of Noct's shirt. They bunched the fabric, recognizing the soft touch of his own casual undershirt being worn by his husband. Where one day the image of Noctis in something of his would have sparked rage and misunderstanding, now it had brought the feeling of a soft flutter to his chest knowing someone would think of him so fondly as to don his apparel because of the comfort of it being  _ his _ and not just slightly bigger on his frame. “Thinking about us.”

"Should I be... worried?" Noctis twisted around in his hold with a playful (perhaps a little worried) smirk on his neatly shaven face. It had been a rhythm Ravus sunk into with reluctance; between the fire behind the eyes of the king and the work he does for so many others, Ravus could not help but be whittled down into someone in love. 

Where once, had he been this impossibly close with a  _ chance _ , he would have most likely wrapped a hand around Noctis’s throat with malice intent… now there was a fondness that had been broken into him - broken into his walls he had long built as strong as he could - that made his hands instead drag lazily up the sides and arms of the king to let one hold the back of his neck and the other tangle carefully into the long hair behind. Where he knew an old piece of him would have loved this chance to get the king, then prince, vulnerable enough to launch a surprise attack to get rid of the menace, he also knew that this feeling had not come over him for years and he’s come to regret it none with each passing day they awake in each other’s supportive embrace.

For a moment Ravus searched those deep blue eyes and scanned his half-scarred face. On of his hands - the real one, the human one - slid from its position before to gently cupping his jaw and letting the thumb stroke over Noctis’s now long mature and gorgeous facial structure. Moments of thought passed though his head of how Noctis had been nothing but kind and loving as a husband with no less enthusiasm for their marriage than if it had been one initially out of love over rushed peace. How he had given Ravus the idea of it not being so bad being bound to him by ring and vow and stuck with pure intentions in such.

Yes. He was the one that was never expected yet certainly welcome to spend so much of his life with. The rest, Ravus thought, felt like a treat that he would have fun savouring each day as if one of the tangible sweets he would often create back in Tenebrae with family. Perhaps another thought for another day would be introducing his new family here in the most unlikely place he had expected, Insomnia, to those old Nox Fleuret traditions.

"Not at all, my dear.” Ravus sighed with nothing but adoration in the breath, promptly leaning in for punctuation with a gentle press of his lips to Noct’s. The feeling was one never to be missed and always cherished. Someone that has forgiven him for unreasonable past grudges and threats prior to a change of heart. Someone that loves him wholeheartedly and unconditionally because they are each other’s and they mean peace together. Perhaps… they  _ are _ each other’s peace. A well-oiled balance even shown well between clothing of Lucian blacks and Tenebraen whites, Noctis and his dark hair and deep eyes and Ravus with such light hair and (though mismatched) bright eyes. They may have looked the opposite, but they had found a way to function the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it
> 
> The title credit goes to Someone to You by BANNERS which always kind of reads as a ravnoct song to me in a way


End file.
